bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Weapons
Subject Delta has a powerful arsenal in BioShock 2, from unstoppable melee attacks to devastating ranged weapons. Plasmids are wielded with weapons simultaneously and can be used at the same time. Unlike the first game, the player will have access to a quick-melee button, which causes Delta to swing whatever weapon he is holding in front of him. Although usually faster, this attack deals less damage than if the player is using an actual melee weapon. Plasmids Unlike his later successors, Delta is open to genetic alteration, allowing him the use of plasmids. He has a limited number of slots for actively equipped plasmids, and can swap them out at a Gene Bank. Upgrading a plasmid to the next level also unlocks an alternate method of use for that particular plasmid. While only the eleven basic Plasmids will be available in the singleplayer, they will each have a unique upgrade tree. Drill The Drill is a powerful offensive weapon, doing extensive physical damage. It can be used to charge an opponent with a single attack, or drain its health by direct boring. Merely revving the weapon will often times cause Splicers to retreat. Unlike the Wrench from the original BioShock, the Drill can be upgraded. The final upgrade, confirmed in an interview with Jordan Thomas, is the ability to reflect projectiles and bullets. This is "to allow melee focused player to continue their play style later in the game", as a reward for specialization. Hack Tool The Hack Tool is a gun that allows the hacking of security devices and other machines at a distance, and can also be used to deploy Miniature Turrets, which constitute its advanced ammunition type. Other than that, it possesses base ammo (Remote Hack Darts) and advanced ammo (Automatic Hack Darts). It can be upgraded as the game progresses. Rivet Gun The Rivet Gun is a single-shot, semiautomatic ranged weapon that fires high-speed Rivets. It is fast, accurate, powerful, and has low recoil. It has base ammo, advanced ammo (Heavy Rivet), and inventable ammo (Trap Rivet) variants. It can be upgraded as the game progresses. Gatling Gun The Gatling Gun is a rapid-fire, automatic ranged weapon that fires high-speed Gatling Rounds. It has a very high rate of fire and high-capacity magazines, and is capable of inflicting tremendous and continuous punishment before having to be reloaded. It has base ammo, advanced ammo (Antipersonnel Rounds), and inventable ammo (Armor-piercing Rounds) variants. It can be upgraded as the game progresses. Double-Barreled Shotgun The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a double-shot, close-range weapon that fires Shells with wide blasts of pellets. It is a slow-firing, but devastating weapon up close on single or multiple targets. It has base ammo (00 Buck), advanced ammo (Solid Slugs), and inventable ammo (Phosphorus Buck). It can be upgraded as the game progresses. Cannon In one of the new videos showcased on www.bioshock2game.com, Delta is briefly seen firing an explosive Bomb from a new, cannon-like weapon. So far only one ammo type has been seen, similar to Heat-Seeking RPG's. It can be upgraded as the game progresses. Research Camera The Research Camera will return to the sequel, with a major change: instead of taking photographs, the Research Camera records videos. Research bonuses are now granted upon killing an enemy while recording, and killing the same enemy using the same technique yields a smaller bonus than the first time. Spear Gun The Spear Gun is a single-shot, ranged weapon that fires high-powered Spears. It is a slow-firing, but powerful and accurate weapon from any range. It has base ammo, advanced ammo (rocket spear), and inventable ammo variants. It can be upgraded as the game progresses. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Plasmids Upgrading a plasmid to the next level also unlocks an alternate method of use for that particular plasmid. A larger suite will be available, as well as upgrade levels for each. Aero Dash, Geyser Trap, and the Houdini Plasmid are exclusive to multiplayer. Plasmids and weapons are wielded somewhat simultaneously in that the player holds the weapon with two hands, but can quickly cast a plasmid without the tedious switching. Weapons Players will have a melee weapon depending on the character they're playing (this is purely a cosmetic change, though). They can choose between four melee weapons at their customization screen, along with head ware and other customizables. All of the weapons from the original BioShock, except for the Chemical Thrower, will be returning for the multiplayer experience in addition to two unnamed weapons. Here is the list: *Crossbow *Grenade Launcher *Machine Gun *Pistol *Research Camera *Rivet Gun *Shotgun fr:Armes de BioShock 2 Category:Weapons Category:Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer